


Intensivos

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Running Lines, Scripts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: Jensen tiene problemas con una escena y decide pasar un tiempo en casa de Misha para ensayar.





	Intensivos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está hecho expresamente para el Mes de Misha Collins 2017.  
> Como siempre dejo todo para última hora, esto podría haber sido más largo, pero bueno, ya veremos!
> 
> Muchas gracias a Taolee como siempre por organizarlo y servirme de ejemplo. La envidia que me da esta mujer por lo bien que usa su tiempo ( a no ser que la muy cabrona tenga una máquina del tiempo y sus días sean de 40 horas) Si no es el caso, haz un tutorial de Youtube!!! Quiero que me cunda!!!  
> Todo error es mío, así que typos, faltas, etc...pues las prisas, que no son buenas.

 

\- ¿Lo has leído?  
\- ¿El qué exactamente, morritos calientes?  
\- Vale, lo has leído - dijo Jensen suspirando.

Misha comenzó a reír a carcajadas por el teléfono.

\- Pues claro que lo he leído. Cuando salgo en el episodio, también me llega el guión, ¿sabes? Aunque me vaya a tirar medio capítulo tirado en el suelo mientras mi Winchester favorito me besuquea por todas partes.  
\- ¡No es por todas partes!  
\- Bueno, a ver,cálmate. Como siempre, ves problemas donde no los hay. Empezamos a rodar en 10 días. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa unos días antes y hacemos un “intensivo” ?  
Cada vez que tenían una escena especialmente complicada o muy emocional, Jared, Jensen y Misha, se encerraban unos días antes de rodar para estudiar la escena en todas sus variantes y probar diferentes aproximaciones. Lo llamaban hacer un “intensivo” porque aunque acaban satisfechos, les dejaba exhaustos.

\- Danneel estará sola con los niños, no le va a hacer gracia…  
\- Que se vengan también, ya sabes que sois todos bienvenidos. ¡Venga! Ya sabes que Maison pregunta por JJ todo el día, serán unas minivacaciones para todos.  
\- Menos para mí,listillo.  
\- Para tí será como el paraíso, Jensen. Vas a estar encerrado conmigo a solas, tocándome, besándome, todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca te atreviste.  
\- Cabrón, que más quisieras - Jensen sonrió porque sabía como disfrutaba Misha vacilándole así. Pero lo cierto es que le apetecía mucho.  
\- Venga, hecho.  
\- ¿Llamamos a Jared?  
\- Pero a ver, ¿tú quieres trabajar el guión o no? Si viene Jared no damos golpe y lo sabes. Bastante nos va a costar el día del rodaje que no ande alrededor tocándonos las narices.  
Misha sonrió pensando en ello pero sabía que Jensen tenía razón. Si querían trabajar esa escena, necesitaban estar solos.

Concretaron la fecha y acordaron que Danneel y Vicki se encargarían de los niños, mientras que ellos se encerrarían en el desván, donde Misha tenía un espacio con amplios ventanales abuhardillados que le permitía hacer yoga o relajarse mientras leía o preparaba un guión.

Sus mujeres se caían muy bien y tenían un sentido del humor parecido. Danneel adoraba a Genevieve pero con Vicki podía dar rienda suelta a ese sentido del humor un tanto retorcido que tenía sin que nadie la juzgara.  
Ambas familias estaban deseando encontrarse de nuevo, tanto los niños como los adultos, así que cuando llegó el día, ya tenían más que planeado todo lo que iban a hacer.

Como también querían pasar algo de tiempo todos juntos, habían planeado desayunar todos al tiempo, preparando el desayuno entre todos y para todos, haciendo de ese momento el más importante del día, donde se contarían los progresos, y cuando ellas darían envidia a sus maridos del fantástico día que iban a pasar mientras ellos se quedaban en casa trabajando.

\- Agg, por no pasarme todo el día con Dean Winchester, daba dinero.  
Danneel siempre que podía tomaba el pelo a su marido, porque según ella, Dean Winchester era un bisexual homófobo, que era la cosa más tonta que se podía ser.  
\- Uff, antes que con Castiel, por lo menos Dean te dará conversación, digo yo.  
Vicki también se animó y fue por eso que Misha, antes de que la cosa se les fuera de las manos se levantó y dijo:  
\- Jensen, creo que nos están echando. Ve subiendo y abre las ventanas, te sigo en dos minutos.  
Misha se levantó y empezó a recoger la cocina mientras a empujones echaba a los niños y a las chicas.  
\- Largo de aquí, todo el mundo fuera, que los hombres tenemos que trabajar.  
Mientras niñas y mujeres le abucheaban entre risas, West, todo serio le dijo:  
\- Pero, yo todavía soy un niño, ¿no? Me puedo ir con ellas, ¿verdad?  
\- Claro que sí,¡ tú eres nuestro espía!  
Se marcharon al fín y dejaron a Misha en la cocina terminando de recoger. Echó un vistazo general y pensando que tampoco necesitaba que reluciera, sacó dos botellas de agua y algo de fruta, lo puso en una bolsa de tela con el logo de Gishwhes y subió al desván.

✱✱✱

 

 

Jensen estaba tumbado en una de las esterillas que cubrían el suelo, mirando al cielo a través de las ventanas del techo. Estaba pensando en la maldita escena que lo estaba volviendo loco. Él sabía perfectamente que la escena iba a dar para miles de memes, gifs, fanfics, arts y cualquier cosa que las fans de Destiel considerasen oportuna. La verdad es que él no era homófobo, no odiaba a los gays, no odiaba los arco iris, los unicornios, ni todo lo que fuera rosa. Tampoco era cierto que tuviera dudas de su sexualidad. Él estaba enamorado de su mujer y amaba a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo.  
La parte que era cierta, de todo lo que había leído, era que tenía miedo. Le daba miedo besar a otro hombre. No porque le fuera a gustar, no porque fuera a cambiar su orientación de golpe, si no porque le daba miedo...no estar a la altura.  
\- El primero paso es reconocerlo - se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.  
Fue ese momento en el que Misha llegó a la habitación con su bolsa y le preguntó: ¿Reconocer qué?

Jensen se incorporó de golpe, sin contestar, y respondiendo con otra pregunta.  
\- ¿Hay cerveza en esa bolsa?  
\- ¿Estás de coña? No son ni las 10. La cerveza cuando te la ganes. Ahora agüita fresca y fruta. Y por favor, que acabas de desayunar a lo bestia. No creo que tengas espacio ni para un grano de sal.  
Jensen sonrió satisfecho. Era cierto que había desayunado todo lo que había podido. Cada vez que iba a casa de Misha, todo tenía tan buena pinta que se sentía hambriento solo con poner un pie en la cocina.  
\- ¿Empezamos?  
\- Wow wow, así sin anestesia, ¿Eh?  
\- A ver Jensen, que el que tiene problemas con la escena eres tú. Yo solo tengo que tumbarme ahí y estar muerto. Cuanto antes descubras qué es lo que te pone nervioso de la escena, antes podrás deshacerte de ello. Por ejemplo, mi sugerencia es que estemos los dos en ropa interior.  
\- ¿Perdona, qué? Tú has fumado algo raro, ¿No?  
Misha ya se estaba quitando la camiseta y desabrochando los pantalones mientras respondía.  
\- Mira, en mi opinión, lo que te da un miedo tremendo es la intimidad con otra persona. No importa hombre o mujer. Y eso, como es normal después de tantos años, se lo has traspasado a Dean.  
Jensen escuchaba en silencio, algo que Misha tomó como una señal de que podía continuar.  
\- Pero tras todo este tiempo en que Dean y Cas son más que amigos, más que hermanos, más que cualquier relación que pudieras imaginar, los guionistas han visto por fin que el único paso siguiente es este. Dean admitiendo que sin Cas, no puede seguir. Que Dean está enamorado de Cas, vamos. Pero que lo admite cuando Cas yace muerto, inerte. Y Dean está tan roto que lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo y besarlo, al principio en la frente pero después en los labios, maldiciéndose por no haberlo hecho mucho antes.  
Jensen solo le miraba a los ojos, escuchando cada palabra, sopesando la idea.  
\- Venga Jensen, si Cas hubiera sido una mujer, aparte de llevar muerta 4 temporadas me habría acostado 20 veces con Dean.  
\- ¿”me”?  
\- Quiero decir, se, él se habría acostado con Dean.  
\- Ahá…  
Misha sonrió con picardía.  
\- Anda, confiesa. ¿Nunca has pensado en una preciosa morena de ojos azules, siendo tu ángel de la guarda?  
Tragando saliva, Jensen no quiso confesar que a veces si que había pensado en “Y si…” con diversos escenarios. Siendo Dean una mujer, siendo Cas una mujer, siendo los dos mujeres…  
Misha continuó hablando sin mirar a Jensen, mientras doblaba su ropa y la ponía en una silla.  
\- Pero el caso es que Cas es un hombre. Y muy guapo, si me preguntas a mí. Y Dean es otro hombre. No tan guapo, pero no está mal. Y por fín, tras años de flirteos, juegos, ahora si, ahora no, Dean va a dar el gran paso.  
Misha se tumbó en una de las esterillas, a los pies de Dean y guiñándole un ojo gritó: ¡Acción!

  
✭✭✭

  
\- ¡CAS!¡CAS! Venga, abre los ojos, sé que estás ahí.  
Jensen se arrodilló lentamente junto al cuerpo de Misha, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse, respirando muy suavemente.  
\- Cas, ahora no. ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!  
Misha abrió los ojos de repente, y dijo: La ropa.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- La ropa. Que te la quites.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
\- Porque ahora mismo, Dean está en una posición vulnerable. Sam podría volver en cualquier momento, escuchar todo, ver a Dean abrazando a Cas, besándolo. Y eso haría que Dean, el Dean de las 12 temporadas anteriores se avergonzara, escondiera sus sentimientos.  
\- ¿Me vas a decir cómo tengo que interpretar a Dean?  
Jensen se sentía molesto, porque si alguien conocía a Dean Winchester era él. No importaba la escena, no importaba el desafío al que se enfrentara, él era Dean. Nadie más podría interpretarlo.  
Misha se levantó, paseando lentamente descalzo por la habitación en sus calzoncillos naranja brillante. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Dean y mirándole a los ojos le preguntó:  
\- ¿Confías en mi?  
\- Depende.  
\- En serio, Jen. ¿Confías en mi?  
\- Ya sabes que sí.  
\- Entonces, intentemos algo distinto. Sé que no confiarías a Dean a nadie, porque, bueno, tú eres Dean. ¿Pero me dejarías mostrarte ese lado de Dean que tanto miedo te da? Sólo quiero enseñártelo. Es tuyo, sé que que está ahí. Pero a lo mejor para verlo necesitas perspectiva.  
Mientras le hablaba, Misha había conseguido desabrocharle los dos botones del polo y ahora tenía las manos en parte inferior de la camiseta buscando con la mirada el consentimiento de Jensen.  
Jensen simplemente levantó los brazos y Misha tiró de la prenda hacia arriba dejándolo medio desnudo.  
\- Túmbate, hacer de Cas es fácil - bromeó. Sólo tienes que hacer raíces cuadradas mentalmente para meterte en el papel.  
Jensen se tumbó sonriendo, algo más relajado.Siguiendo la broma iniciada por Misha minutos antes, le guiñó el ojo y gritó: ¡Acción!

✭✭✭

  
Misha se arrodilló junto a Jensen, y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.  
\- Cas, abre los ojos, venga. Sé que estás ahí.  
La voz de Misha sonaba susurrante, muy diferente a la voz de Cas.  
\- Cas, ahora no. No me hagas esto, por favor.  
Los dedos de Misha seguían acariciando la cara de Jensen mientras hablaba.  
\- No puedes dejarnos solos otra vez. Somos un equipo, ¿Te acuerdas, verdad? Team Free Will. Los tres contra el mundo.  
Misha colocó entonces la cabeza de Jensen en sus rodillas, sujetándola con cuidado para que estuviera cómodo.  
\- De acuerdo. Sé que tenia que habértelo dicho antes. Llevo años peleando con ello porque ya me conoces, para los sentimientos nunca hay tiempo. Pero te lo iba a decir, Cas.Te lo juro. Te lo iba a decir hoy. Hoy íbamos a salvar el mundo de nuevo, Después iríamos al mejor bar de la zona y beberíamos, comeríamos y luego convenceríamos a Sammy y a mamá de que tú y yo compartiriamos una habitación de motel y él se podía quedar con ella. Entonces me tumbaría en la cama y te lo diría. Te diría que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. No te diría que te necesitamos, te diría que yo te necesito. Que tú…- Misha sollozaba en ese momento - que tú lo eres todo.Te diría que te quiero Cas.  
Se inclinó y besó la frente de Jensen, bajando por la nariz hasta detenerse justo debajo de la misma. Durante unos segundos besó esa zona hasta que tímidamente se deslizó un poco más y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, suave, que Jensen devolvió con timidez al principio y con más resolución tras unos segundos.  
Abriendo los ojos, Jensen le miró un poco confundido y dijo: Yo también te quiero, Dean.


End file.
